Talk:Zero Hour
O Your LAST BIONICLE fan-art? Means that after Zero Hour, you retire from CBW? T_T LAST? Your FINAL piece of BIONICLE fanfiction? Means you retire from CBW after that? T_T (sorry for screwing up the top of the page, BTW) --Aljarreau 14:21, June 5, 2013 (UTC) OK, this is actually something that I've explained many times in my frequent monthly blog posts. Zero Hour will be published in conjunction with Judgment Day, which is going to be my final story serial. I established this in 2011. :P However, The Powers That Should Be is going to be my final story after that. Seeing as nobody is giving me suggestions though, I'm considering cancelling it. Oh, I'm sorry for asking xP --Aljarreau 15:32, June 5, 2013 (UTC) There's no harm in asking. Plus I didn't phrase it very clearly on the page. :P It may have been a little misleading. Bad Bob, don't cancel the one hope we fans have left, I'ts a great idea and if I have any ideas I will be happy to give them. Also please do not leave after these last story serials, the community still needs users like you to post and make groovy mocs. Tex499 (talk) 20:48, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "Bad Bob?" XD I have a horrible feeling that's going to become a nickname... I'm not abandoning anyone and Zero Hour is far from being cancelled. I just can't do any filming while I'm living at uni. :P Judgment Day alone will probably take up to a year of writing, which should take me up till 2015, which is a very far horizon. :P But even then, I'm not leaving. XD My storyline will end with J-Day and, potentially, another short story to further explain the ending that I have planned. Then The Powers That Should Be will be kicking off, which will probably last until 2016. :P And even then, I'm going to be here for as long as I possibly can. One does not simply abandon a community like this. It may retire from fan fiction writing, but I doubt I'll stop editing for a long time. :P That sounds a lot better than what I thought would happen, also by any chance is there a way I can send you the first chapter of my story secretly? I only ask as you inspired me to start writing my own, and also how do I change my signature? Mine's boring Tex499 (talk) 11:14, October 29, 2013 (UTC) You could send it via YouTube personal messaging if you really want the privacy, or you could send me a message on a random wiki where nobody else will see it. :P You do realize that Zero Hour is the name of a TV show made by ABC? --AmazingFusionNinja (talk) 20:13, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I did not realize that. This project was started in late 2012, which was a while before the first episode aired. Even so, I have never heard of the show. But it is a somewhat common name. I'm sure there of other examples of its usage out there. :P Cool. Zero Hour was canceled after 3 episodes for too much Christianity, was later aired in the summer, and had the best ending ever. --AmazingFusionNinja (talk) 18:23, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Really enjoying this. Whenabouts do you think you might release chapter 4? [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 14:34, September 26, 2014 (UTC) How often do you release a chapter of ZH? @ReddKuta: I'm going to reply on Bobdo's behalf as he's currently inactive and blocked for the next three weeks as he wants to fully concentrate on his exams. To answer your question: Zero Hour normally gets uploaded monthly. This time, however, he came into some complications as it's getting harder to film and he needed to start learning for said exams. -- 20:59, November 30, 2014 (UTC)